To Dream of a Drug Lord
by Kimmy73
Summary: This one was also written the summer after Mic left. Ever wonder what Mac and Harm dream about?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I merely borrow them from time to time.

Mac dropped her pencil and used both hands to rub her eyes. Of all the times for her to be sleepy, it just had to hit her in the middle of the day. And at work no less. She straightened as Harm opened her door, trying to hide her exhaustion. He wasn't fooled. Placing his hands on her desk he leaned toward her.

" I thought the Admiral told you to go home."

Yawning she waved her free hand at him.

"I'm fine. Besides, I have to start working on our next case," smiling she handed a file to him, "so I can beat you...again."

Harm took the file and flipped through it.

"Yeah? Well you just got lucky that day," he chuckled

. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was way past lunch time.

"How about I run out and get us something to eat and then come back and help you with this? Mac starred up at him questionably.

"Just so I can familiarize myself with the case. I haven't had time to yet," he explained. Mac simply smiled her reply. Turning to leave , he smiled his flyboy grin and said, "Don't start without me."

Mac watched him leave then looked back down at the open file on her desk.

Picking up the first page she read, "Seaman first class William Brewer and Seaman first class Betsy Adkins. Charged with possession and distribution of cocaine aboard the U.S.S. Saratoga."

Laying the page back in its folder, she rubbed her eyes again and yawned. Reminding herself that Harm wanted her to wait for him, she laid her head on her desk.

"Just a quick nap," she told herself as she closed her eyes.

Mac sat up rubbing the back of her head. Her vision was blurred. Probably caused by the huge lump she felt forming at the base of her skull. Looking around, she could see she was in a small room, one door, no windows. There was a hazy figure, someone crouching beside the door. After a few moments , they stood up and came toward her. Panicking, she threw a hand up for protection if necessary and warned,

"Don't come any closer. Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?"

A familiar voice replied, "Oh no, amnesia....those bastards. I'll kill them."

Mac let down her guard as her vision slowly cleared. After only a few seconds she could see Harm kneeling beside her.

"Harm?" she asked, unsure.

"Well, at least you remember my name," he smiled as he reached over to gently caress her cheek.

She looked at him through clearly confused eyes.

"Of course I know your name, Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. of the United States Navy, why wouldn't I....?"

She was cut short as Harm began to laugh.

"Well, you have the name correct."

Standing up, he straightened and spoke in the most dignified voice he could muster, "Special Agent Harmon Rabb, Jr, FBI narcotics division, at your service."

Mac simply stared at him, even more confused now than ever.

"What?"

His brow creased as he frowned and knelt back down to try and explain.

"We are partners. We work in the narcotics division of the FBI."

He paused, but seeing she was still not convinced, he went on.

"We have been under cover to expose a major cocaine ring but we got caught when the 'main man', Mickey 'The Eyebrows' Bugme, found that wire under your shirt."

Mac rubbed the back of her head again as she tried to make sense of his words.

"Oh," Harm pointed at her, "you got that when you punched out Mickey's hoes, Lauren Stinger and Renee Man Eaterson for running their mouths too much. One of his goons was behind you when you did it, he cold cocked you," Harm chuckled as he remembered the look on the drug lords face.

"Don't worry, I got the son of a bitch that did it. He was out cold the last time I saw him," he stated proudly.

"Wait, wait, wait, " Mac said, throwing her hands up and scooting to the edge of the cot she had been laying on, "we are FBI agents?" she asked looking up at him.

He simply nodded his head.

"Mic is a drug lord?"

Again he nodded. Unable to help herself, Mac smiled, almost chuckled, as she asked the next question.

"Lauren and Renee are ......hookers?"

Harm smiled back, "Yep."

Becoming serious again, she went on, " The Admiral?"

Seeing that he didn't have a clue, she rephrased, "Chegwidden?"

"Oh," Harm exclaimed, "You mean the assistant director."

As Mac tried to fit all the pieces together, they heard a key turn in the lock before the door swung open. There stood Mic, dressed in a bad leisure suit with too much gel in his hair and a humongous gold medallion hung around his neck. Behind him there stood, one on each side, Renee and Lauren. Both dressed in halter tops and miniskirts that barely covered their bodies. Mac would have laughed out loud if not for the gun Mic had pointed at her and Harm. As two of Mic's henchmen strode into the room, Mic walked toward Mac.

"Well, well, well, looks like my angel has finally awoke," he growled through his sleazy smile.

He reached out and ran his hand up and down her arm then over to her breast. As Harm started toward him, the two goons grabbed him from behind, forcing him to watch as Mic continued to fondle Mac. Reaching her boiling point, Mac raised her fist but was stopped by Mic.

"Now, now, why can't we be friends? You'd make a lovely addition to my brothel. I'll bet I could make a million with you in one night," he sneered as he pulled her closer to his chest, all the while keeping an eye on Harm's expression.

Her face only inches from his, Mac turned away from him and growled through clenched teeth, " Why don't you go ahead and kill me?"

Then turning to face him, she looked him square in the eyes, "Because that is the ONLY way I would EVER work for you."

Seconds later she felt the back of Mic's hand land hard against her cheek. As she fell to the ground, Harm freed himself from one of the ogres and in a flash had his hand wrapped tightly around Mickey's throat. The Eyebrow's eyes began to bulge from the mere force. Finally the downed goon got to his feet and kneed Harm hard in the stomach. He loosened his grip and slumped to the floor next to Mac, who was sitting up and rubbing her aching jaw. She pulled Harm over into her lap and cradled him there as he fought to catch his breath. As the drug lord rubbed his throat, he aimed his pistol at the couple on the floor.

"Pity," he croaked, "I had great plans for you, both."

He pulled the hammer back and pressed the barrel to Harm's temple. Mac closed her eyes and quietly whispered to herself, "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Opening her eyes, she saw that Renee and Lauren had fallen to the floor, apparently struck by something or someone outside the door. In a matter of milliseconds, Mic's two goons fell to the floor, his pistol was knocked from his grip, and he lay unconscious at Mac's feet. Looking up, she saw Bud, big smile on his face, reaching down to help her to her feet.

"Bud?" she asked, stunned and disbelieving.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered as he helped Harm to stand.

Looking around, Mac held out her hands, "You did ALL of this by yourself?"

Bud shook his head and pointed over his shoulder.

"I had help."

Harriet stood in the doorway, assault rifle in hand.

"The assistant director sent us to find you," she stated, smiling.

At her feet Lauren began to stir. Without looking down, Harriet gave her a swift kick to the head which put her out again. Mac winced then smiled at her saviors. Fully recovered, Harm ushered them all to the door.

"Let's get out of here before they all wake up. We know where the lair is now, we can send another team in here to arrest them."

As the four made their way through the maze of hallways, trying to find their way out, Harm pulled Mac back to walk beside him.

"That was way too close," he said, smiling over at her.

Mac kept her eyes forward, looking for an end to the hallway, avoiding his gaze. Harm nervously fiddled with the gun strap he had taken from one of the unconscious men. "Mac," he said, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

He slid his free hand up and down the wall as he spoke in an uneasy manner.

"You know, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now." When he received no response, he continued, "I want to tell you EXACTLY how I feel about you."

Mac eyed him suspiciously before sighing, "Now I KNOW I'm dreaming."

She smiled eagerly at him. Looking curiously back at her, he nodded, "I have dreams like that, too. Weird ones the past few weeks."

Seeming to have forgotten what he was about to tell her he went on excitedly.

" I've been having dreams about four different groups of beautiful women. Let's see," he pulled at his lower lip as if trying to remember, "They call themselves the Pointer Sisters, Harm's Lucky Charms, the Hookers, and the Sane Ones."

Mac scowled at him. She didn't want to hear about Harm and other women, least of all the ones he dreamed about! Harm laughed as he went on, oblivious to her irritation, "They are always crawling all over me. The one they call Luoodles frightens me a bit though and then there is one they call the Resident Dirty Old Lady, she......" he trailed off as he noticed the agitated look on Mac's face.

"Your point??" she asked, clearly angry.

Clearing his throat, Harm looked deep into her eyes, "What I am trying to say is that no matter how beautiful or desirable those other women are, none of them hold a candle to you. Not one."

Reaching to caress her cheek, he pulled her closer to him.

"I love and desire only one woman with all my heart. Her name is Sarah MacKenzie."

He leaned down to kiss her. Smiling Mac leaned into him, "Oh Harm, I've waited so long to hear you say that, " she whispered as their lips brushed lightly together.

"I...."

"To hear me say what?" Harm asked gently shaking her awake.

Mac raised her head and looked at him.

"What did you say?" she asked hoping that he hadn't heard anything else she had been dreaming.

Eyeing her suspiciously , he sat a salad on her desk in front of her and said, "I said, 'Lunch is served'."

She smiled up at him.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear you say," she laughed as she slid the salad lid off and began to eat. Harm still stood there wondering.

"One day you and I are going to sit down and have a long talk," he stated before he began to eat.

"I can't wait, " she thought.


	2. Another Day, Another Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Diaries: Mac's Fantasies

Part One

Mac jerked her head up at the sound of the gavel beating against the desk.

"This court will adjourn for recess," the judge stated.

"We will reconvene in two hours. At which time I hope to hear defending councils closing arguments," she added, giving Mac a disappointed but hopeful glance.

Mac smiled apologetically in response. As they departed from the courtroom, Harm came up behind her and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"What's up, Marine? I've never known you to be soo.....unresponsive in court."

Instead of the irritated anger he expected, she simply turned to face him yawning.

"I didn't sleep last night. Jingo was sick and I think I may be coming down with the flu or something," she said in a groggy voice.

Harm smiled at her.

"Up all night with Jingo?"

Then trying to kid around, " And you want kids?"

He got no response.

"Wow," he marveled, "It's worse than I thought."

Frowning slightly, he took her by the hand, "Come on, the Admiral is going to be out for the rest of the day. You can take a nap in his office."

She was too tired to protest so she simply let him lead her to A.J's office. Once there he took her briefcase and motioned for her to sit down on the couch. Reluctantly she took the seat but refused to lie down.

"I'll be fine," she tried to reassure him.

"Just give me a minute to catch my second wind."

Coming over and gently leaning her back onto the sofa, he said, "Get some sleep, That's an order!"

Smiling, she did as she was told. She wasn't up to a fight just yet. Satisfied with himself, he walked across the room and pulled the door to behind him.

"Maybe just a short nap, " Mac thought as she heard Harm outside telling Tiner not to disturb her for at least a couple hours.

She closed her eyes as Harm's voice faded into a whisper.

Sara MacKenzie paced back and forth in front of the fireplace as Harriet, her handmaiden and long time friend, tidied her room. She held a piece of paper which she would stop to read from time to time only to go back to pacing once she had finished. Finally, when Harriet felt she could stand it no longer, she grabbed Sara by the shoulders.

"What is troubling you so, my dear friend?"

Sara said nothing, she simply handed the note to Harriet and went back to pacing nervously. Harriet hurriedly opened the note and read its contents. Scribbled across the paper were the words:

"Come to me. You know the reason."

There was no signature. None was needed. Harriet knew exactly whom the note had come from. She also knew the dangers that would befall the sender if the letter had fallen into the wrong hands with a signature upon it.

"Are you going?" she asked, though she already was sure of the answer.

Sara stopped and turned toward her.

"I must! But what if Uncle A.J. finds out? Or Lauren? Even worse......my betrothed Sir Mic the Inadequate? Harmon is surely dead if I am followed," she whined, tears welling up in her eyes.

Harriet thought for a moment. Then smiling wildly she answered,

" Well my dear, you mustn't get caught then. If I am having an audience with the afore mentioned, then how can they catch you?"

Sara smiled, she could always count on her dear friend to help her out. But her smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I will only go to him to tell him we must stop this game. I fear for his life if we continue," she said matter of fact.

Harriet saw that she had made her decision and once she had made up her mind, there was no going back. Harriet only stared at her. Sara nodded her head as if to reassure herself. Then turning to go she said, "Draw a bath for me, please. I won't be gone long."

She hurried along the path that would take her to her beloved's village. Once there she snuck through the shadows to his door. Knocking quietly, she stood back, ready to plead for him to let her return and never to call for her again. But he never came to the door.

"What could have happened?" she wondered.

Fear overtook her, what if someone else had seen his note? What if her uncle and her betrothed had gotten there before her? What if they had called him to the castle in her name? Thoughts raced through her head. She didn't know what to do. All she could think of was to go back home and hope that Harriet knew where Harmon was and that he was all right.

A cold wind blew across the Scottish moors as a Sara stepped up to the castle door. Her long brown hair hung in curls over the back of a long cloak draped across her shoulders. She took one last hopeful look around in the darkness outside the gate before giving a disappointed sigh and turning back to open the door.

"Where have you been?" came a deep voice from the shadows to her left.

She jumped at first but relaxed just as quickly as she recognized the familiar sound. Stepping from the shadows, the man placed a hand gently on her shoulder as if to calm her.

"Harmon," she breathed as she fell against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I went to meet you. I was worried when I couldn't find you."

Encircling her in his arms, he buried his face in her hair and breathed her in.

"Sara, I was afraid you wouldn't come so I came to you instead," he sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

" I was afraid," she admitted. "But, I couldn't make myself stay away."

Pulling slightly away from her, he looked deep into her eyes. They shared the same longing, the same desire as his own. As she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, she felt him shudder. She suddenly noticed he had no cloak and only a ragged shirt and his kilt to protect him from the cold. She was certain he had been waiting here for some time.

"You're freezing," she stated as she wrapped the ends of her cloak around him.

Mischief flashed through his eyes as he grinned a lopsided grin and teased, "I know a way to warm up." Unable to resist his charm, she smiled her agreement and took his hand in hers. Opening the door, she lead him through the door, taking great care not to wake the two guards sleeping just inside. Harmon knew all too well what could happen if they found him here. He tiptoed quietly passed them and followed her up the stairway. She quickly led him into a room at the top of the stairs and closed the door. Harmon looked around the room, taking everything in. A roaring fire in the fireplace, a claw foot tub in front of the fire, steam rising from it, and a huge canopy bed in the center of the room. Taking his hand once again she pulled him toward the fire.

"Come my love, warm yourself," she suggested.

As he stood in front of the fire, he caught his reflection in the mirror above and noticed the streak of mud across his cheek. Trying not to call attention to himself, he lifted his hand to wipe it away only to discover he was covered in it from his journey to see his beloved Sara. Noting his childlike effort to clean himself, Sara giggled.

Then turning him toward the tub she whispered, "That is for you, my darling."

He looked wounded for only a moment until she winked at him and added, "And for me."

Time seemed to stop and the world around them with it. Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place and nothing else mattered but the two of them. Together at last. They slowly helped one another to undress, savoring each moment. Exploring each other's bodies with their eyes. They climbed into the tub and sat facing each other, washing the mud and dirt away until neither one could take it anymore. Standing up Harmon pulled Sara into his arms, kissing her gently at first then with more passion and desire than either could hold back. Sweeping her into his arms he stepped out of the tub and slowly walked over to the bed, where he gently laid her down. Lying down beside her he pulled the covers up over them and pulled her closer. He covered her mouth with his then began tracing kisses across her cheek and down her neck. "Harmon," she whispered breathlessly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sara," was his reply. Between kisses he whispered her name,

"Sara,....Sara......Sara........

.MacKenzie.MacKenzie....Mac"

"Mac?"

She heard Harm's voice calling to her. It sounded like he was in a tunnel and he was coming closer and closer.

"Mac! Wake up," he said patting her cheek.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Harm. He was kneeling next to the couch, holding her hand.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up, Jarhead," he smiled but the concern was evident in his voice.

Sitting up she shook her head, " You know I could never miss court, Flyboy. Especially if I am going to beat you!"

A smile spread across his face.

"Ah, feeling better I see."

This was the Mac he was used to.

"Must have been some dream then," he said, helping her to her feet.

"What makes you think I was dreaming?" she asked as she straightened her uniform, grabbed her briefcase and started to follow him out the door.

With his back to her he smiled, "Well, you had to be dreaming, you NEVER call me Harmon in real life unless your mad at me or you are trying to make a point."

Mac's jaw dropped and she stopped abruptly. When she regained her composure she asked, " What exactly did you hear?"

Harm kept walking, "Wouldn't you like to know? Come on I have a court case to win."

He just loved having the upper hand for once.


End file.
